


The Mirror Cracked from Side to Side

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has some, uh, time on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror Cracked from Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

> Heaps and heaps of thanks to Justabi for fixing the huge mess I made with all those confusing punctuation and word things. She made real sentences for me! And she did really fast!!!! All remaining mistakes are probably the result of me messing with it after she looked at it.

* * *

The grey dawn light brightened behind the curtains. Jason was usually up before now, but with no job and Lana at school, he had no reason to get up this morning. Instead he pulled the covers up to his chin and tried to relax, to enjoy having nowhere to be for once, to enjoy just one morning staying late in bed. His cock had been hard ever since the rising sun had opened his eyes, and for once there was no hurry, no reason to ignore it.

Jason tipped his hips up a little, but found no resistance from the comforter or the sheets above, the movement only left his erection twitching to be touched. He definitely needed satisfaction, but even so, there was no reason to rush. Pushing the comforter down to mid-thigh, no need for it in the warm room, Jason let his hands drift slowly over his chest. The fine hair there rose in anticipatory gooseflesh as his fingers floated over the smooth skin, barely touching.

Jason closed his eyes and tried to imagine Lana's small hands touching him. His thumbnail scraped over his right nipple, and then pressed with a firmer touch as his hands moved lower, sketching over the firm muscles in his abdomen. It was so quiet in his room that Jason could hear nothing but his own breathing speeding up. He let his palm curve over his hipbone and down his thigh, bypassing his throbbing erection. Closing his eyes he pictured dark hair and red lips, imagined Lana leaning in to kiss him as she touched him. Jason's body arched up to meet the kiss, but his mind fooled him and the dream face, though dark-haired and red-lipped, was not the face of his girlfriend. Not a girl at all.

Jason opened his eyes but couldn't rid himself of the image of pressing his lips to Clark's. His body was demanding touch and it seemed to want Clark's large hands to reach down and stroke Jason's cock. Jason gasped at he thought of it, but he still held back, one hand on his thigh, the other on his stomach. Clark's lips would be thick and soft, even if his touch and his body would be firm. Jason could picture Clark hovering over him, on hands and knees, not touching Jason with anything but his mouth. Clark would kiss down his jaw, gently and first, but more vigorously as he got lower, nipping at Jason's neck, teasing his teeth over Jason's collarbone. Those pearly teeth would move on to worry at Jason's nipple until both of them were moaning and Jason had to grab Clark and pull him down, desperate for more contact.

Turning on his side and opening his eyes, Jason could see his face and chest in the mirror on the wall. He reached down and lightly stroked his cock, watching himself in the mirror. His hand hidden from view, the only movement he could see was the expansion of his chest as he gasped again. Jason's face was flushed and he closed his eyes again, thinking of Clark's body, the expanse of taut golden skin lowering onto the firm body below, a body too fair and lean to be Jason's. Instead his mind gave him Lex and Clark locked in a fevered embrace. Jason's hand tightened just a little on his rigid flesh. Fantasy Clark moved over Lex's body with purpose, sliding down until his broad hands gripped the outside of Lex's hips while Clark leaned down to lick slowly over the bump of Lex's hipbone.

Clark's name on Lex's lips was a strained whisper as Clark's red mouth surrounded Lex's cock. As he sucked, Clark's hand mirrored Jason's, tracing up over abs, turning to tug nipples in a way that makes both Lex's and Jason's hips jolt and thrust. Lex's face twisted, his mouth dropping open as Clark raked his fingers hard down Lex's ribs. Jason jerked his own cock faster as he imagined Clark reaching under Lex to cup Lex's ass and pull him up to push his cock into Clark's throat. Jason's free hand touched over his own hip, moving to rest on his ass, emulating Clark's touch on Lex.

Tension coiled in Jason's spine, sending blue shocks out from his belly down to his cock. He stroked faster, the pressure overtaking the fantasy, making him forget everything, forget his own name, but not Clark's; Jason cried it out as he came, rolling on his back to bend up into Clark's mouth just as Lex would have. Jason's body vibrated even as his muscles relaxed, pumped full of blood from his pounding heart. He wiped his hand and belly with the corner of the sheet and then turned away from it, pulling the comforter back over him as if it would shield him from the world. Jason forced himself back into sleep, buried the fantasy in his dreams, hiding it even from himself.

~finis~


End file.
